Wet and Wild Anniversary
by Woody K
Summary: Matt and Scarlet celebrate their anniversary naked at a pond. Fire Emblem/X-Over Crossover. Crossing Souls is not listed for some reason. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


Matt took Scarlet back to his hometown of Tajunga after she got her free will back, allowing her to function normally again, but her face still looked very sullen.

Scarlet, as a revived puppet, was bathing naked in a nearby pond and Matt had received a heart shaped card to meet there without any clothes and skinny dip together. He took off his clothes to walk naked to the pond. Once there, he joined Scarlet and gazed into her unnerving crimson red eyes and caressed her naked that body still emitted a light purple glow and small purple flames. The cool pond water prevented him experiencing any burns, though the pond water showed some instances of boiling. It was Matt and Scarlet's anniversary as to getting together and they wanted to make it special.

As they relaxed next to pond's edge, Matt was used to Scarlet's undead appearance. The setting sun framed their bodies with a translucent quality that mirrored the heat building up inside them. Being naked in the water caused them both to already feel their spines tingling with expectation, they knew the water would eventually be warm, they knew it would embrace their naked bodies completely and when it met their pelvises, it would mask the warmth already there. Scarlet brushed her fingers down Matt's thighs tentatively and he was rewarded by a rush of fluttering in his stomach. She plays with the idea of running her fingers between her lover's legs and surrendering to that quick ecstasy, but they would not allow it...yet. They felt too good to let it end so fast.

She dove into the water in one fluid motion. The water kissed her nude body and penetrated her inner heat merging, nurturing and bonding. Matt spied his destination swimming towards the end of the pond, he could already feel the current that rushed into the pond from a nearby stream as he followed her. Its pristine flow almost foamed into the bigger space that is the pond. As he moves toward it, he remembered how they discovered this spot. They would often taking a cooling bath on a hot summer day like today and he exited the pond through the stream. Without their bathing suits, they felt the currents push against their navels and caress her clitoris and his cock. She had frozen in place, with her eyes half-closed, her pupils fully dilated and her lips parted. Scarlet had moaned as she reached the flow's edge.

When Matt caught up with her, they both held on to the muddy sides of the bank and placed their knees on either side of the stream. Their fists clenched involuntarily as the rush of water penetrated them deeply. They started to sway back and forth, trusting themselves at the current. The foam felt like hundreds of hands kissing Scarlet's breasts, her neck and her belly button while Matt felt the same feelings on his chest, neck and navel. Matt and Scarlet knew they had to stop soon or they would climax and they couldn't...not now. They willed themselves to bestride the stream and walked out slowly.

The cold breeze brushed against their nipples, fully erect and tender from the foam. Scarlet could feel the warm water flowing down their thighs and had to wander how much was the pond's and how much was her. Matt didn't have to worry about that, though he noticed precum dripping out of his cock. They both felt the kind of wellness one felt after a long shower on a hard day's work, but the work was just beginning.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Matt getting down and lying naked in the grass, waiting for her. His body glowed with a light that seemed to come from within him and not from the sunset. She smiled a little at seeing that he was ready for her.

Without saying a word, she straddled him and felt him slide inside effortlessly. His heat was enough to steal her breath, but his thrust rendered her mute. Scarlet had waited long for this and it showed, she greedily swayed her hips forward to meet his hips and cause blind pleasure to surge from their coupling, up her spine and through her heart. They could not contain themselves, she grabbed his neck and held on for dear life while her hips rammed into his faster and faster. Her breaths were shallow and her buttocks flexed with each impact as a gathering force formed in her middle.

In one motion, she planted her soles to the ground to elevate her position. Now, each thrust of her hips forward felt like a swallowing a lightning rod. She trembled, she rumbled, but she could not stop the motion. Scarlet was moaning now for she could not scream, she did not have enough breath to do so. All her will, all her energy was focused on holding on to his neck and trusting against him. She could not stop, she _would_ not stop for if she stopped, the world would stop and she would be lost.

The warmth inside her became heat, it then became a hot water. She felt like a pond and the there was a stream that wanted to burst from her, she had to release the pond, it was too much and with each thrust of lightning inside her, the pond grew. It grew and grew and GREW, she felt Matt shudder beneath her, his moan reverberated though her and rung every vertebrae while her hand shot out from his neck and touched herself as she grinded his body to the ground.

Scarlet felt him blast inside her and with an earth-shattering quake, she felt her dam break and and her body give way, she felt herself falling in place. Her vision blurred and she gasped at the setting sun, it was so beautiful and so warm. Her eyes closed and she felt Matt embrace her. She could feel their heartbeats merge and drum together as well as his lips in hers and after a silent kiss, she and Matt drifted off into a slumber, but not before whispering, "Happy anniversary."


End file.
